


Up High

by Mobsicle



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobsicle/pseuds/Mobsicle
Summary: Just a few scratches.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Up High

“May I?”

“Huh?” Aerith turned around.

“Your ankle.”

She looked down and noticed a few scratches. They were bleeding lightly but for the most part it was fine. Aerith didn’t even feel pain from that wound. Her thigh however…

Cloud approached her and knelt down. A tiny tin appeared from his back pocket. With a skilled twist he opened it. He mustn’t have thought it through completely, though, because he paused, realizing that he was still wearing his gloves. He furrowed his brows a bit before removing the right one with his teeth. It was the one adorned with a bracelet. At least Aerith thought that’s what it was.

“My mom used to make this. She was really into herbs and all that.”

Cloud put some of what looked like a balm on the tip of his finger and waited for Aerith to offer her ankle.

“Looks like she put a lot of work into this. You sure you wanna use it on some light scratches?”

“It’s fine.” 

Gently he covered the scratches with it. It was surprisingly cold but not uncomfortable. Aerith expected it to burn a bit but it didn't. She watched Cloud applying the balm and couldn't help notice how his hair shone golden in the sunlight. It looked soft enough for her to reach out in an attempt to touch it. Aerith finally decided against it, however. They’d just met a few moments ago, minus their first short encounter, so they weren’t exactly far enough into a friendship for that sort of thing. She made a quick mental note to try it at some point.

“Got any other spots? You did fall from pretty far up high.”

Aerith thought back to the incident in the church. Reno coming to get her as always. She smiled a bit at that. Admittedly none of her encounters had been as eventful as this one. Less painful too. Her hand lightly went over her thigh. It stung a bit.

“No, it’s fine,” she smiled. “Nothing the next best soldier couldn’t handle!” she put her hand on her hips and grinned. 

Cloud chuckled softly and offered the tin to her. 

“I'll turn around. Treat your other wounds.”

Aerith blinked, surprised over how observant Cloud was. With an apologetic smile she took the tin and lifted her skirt enough to expose her thigh. She didn’t really feel embarrassed about it, truth be told. Actually she wouldn’t even mind Cloud tending to these wounds as well. Seeing how he’d behaved so far, she was sure, though, he’d refuse. 

Making sure to use as little as possible, Aerith treated her remaining scratches before tapping Cloud’s shoulder. He’d been obediently watching the outskirts and rubble with his back turned to her.

“Thank you, Cloud. It feels much better.”

“No biggie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another short piece! Hope you like it!  
> I really wanted to write this after replaying chapter 7 (for the 35823th time hahahahahaha ineedhelp) because I thought Aerith must have gotten some wounds from falling from all the way up there in the church.. poor baby..  
> I like to think that Cloud's the kinda person who notices everything. Even the tiniest things. In my opinion it's part of his soldier training but also his overall character.


End file.
